


Distractions

by Sketchy788



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-21 01:22:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16149584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sketchy788/pseuds/Sketchy788
Summary: Short fluffy one-shot. Not quite smut, but there's a lot of teasing going on.





	Distractions

One night Lucy lay in bed, reading whichever book had her attention. She didn't even notice Natsu sneaking in until he was cuddled up next to her, warm and comfortable. Then he licked her neck.   
"Hi Natsu. Cut it out. I'm trying to read."  
"What're ya readin'?"   
"Adventures with Dragons. Now shhhh. Let me get through this chapter, please."   
"Fine, nerd." He curled his arms around her. Rested his chin on her shoulder. Enjoyed just being next to his girlfriend.   
Took in her sweet scent, strawberries, vanilla, and a hint of a freshly opened book. Heard her little reactions to the story, the little exhale of surprise. Saw slim fingers flip to the next page. Felt her soft skin against his own.   
Nerd? Yes, but he loved it. She was a beautiful bookworm,  and more importantly, she was his. All his.   
He let his hands wander, tracing over her form, daring to toy with the edge of her nightgown.   
Growl.   
Was that a sigh...? Was she getting aggravated...?  
"Sorry. You're so soft. I love touching you."  
"N..no. It's alright. Go ahead." Lucy's voice was practically a purr.   
This kissing, caressing, and outright teasing lasted much longer than he expected. She wriggled away for a moment, just long enough to grab a bookmark and set her book down on the nightstand.   
Then she resumed her rightful place in his arms.   
"Finished the chapter?"   
"Yeah." Kiss. "Now let's have an adventure of our own..."


End file.
